


Strangers in the Night

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Javier meets a stranger and smut ensues. No plot, just smut.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 19





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, swearing, 18+
> 
> Fem!reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - Could you write female reader x Javier Pena? They are strangers and some smut stuff happens x

Working in Colombia was great, you didn’t always agree with what your country was doing or what their priorities were, but you enjoyed it. As a member of the CIA working in the American Embassy as an intelligence officer, you hardly see the people who work there while you’re stuck in a small office. Given what your hours are and how you have to maintain some type of anonymity, you don’t talk to or even see many people who live in the same building as you. Knowing that you aren’t the only ones who have phones tapped also makes it hard to communicate with your family and friends because you don’t trust the mail and phone companies. However, despite all of this, you seem to stay sane by going out with a few of your co-workers and trusted CIA operatives working in your office. At least that’s what you normally do, until tonight when you went drinking alone, needing to clear your mind of the images you had to verify today. Supposed allies helping to prevent the spread of Communism, massacred a village that they claimed was full of Communist and Communist sympathizers, however, you found no such evidence, and you know no one is going to care about it so long as they help keep Communism contained. That’s how it goes nowadays, unfortunately.

  
While you sit on your bar stool nursing your third glass of whisky, someone sits down next to you. He’s a handsome man, dark hair, eyes the color of coffee, tan skin, and a prominent nose, with very kissable lips and large hands. Looking back at your drink as you imagine all the things he could do to you, you miss his opening line until you glance over at him again and realize he must have said something.

  
“I’m sorry, what?” You ask, focusing on his face now.

  
“I asked what your name was,” he repeats while lighting up a smoke, offering you one but you turn him down.

  
“Y/n, you?”

“Javier,” he answers holding his hand out for you to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“So what brings you to Columbia?”

“I’m a secretary.”

“Oh yeah, for what?”

“A group of scientists, they’re taking and testing soil samples, trying to find a way to detect and predict plant infections that can wipe out entire crops.” You reply, repeating your cover story given to you when you came here.

“Sounds exciting,” Javier, says nodding.

“Oh it’s thrilling…filing papers, fetching coffee, listening to men who think they know so much more than you because their reproductive organs are dangling between their legs just waiting for someone to use them like a soccer ball,” you say bitterly as you remember every condescending jackass who thinks they’re god’s gift to the world simply because they were born as a male.

“Well…remind me not to piss you off,” he laughs, before finishing his drink.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.”

“Want some stress relief?” He asks with a raised eyebrow, licking his lips while looking at yours.

“Your place or mine?” You reply slightly shocking him and yourself. Though you aren’t a stranger to sleeping with people you just met, you have to take extra precaution while in another country in case they work for your government's enemies. However, every bit of training tells you this man was born in the US and you can let your guard down, just a little.

“Mine’s not that far.”

“Perfect.”

You follow Javier’s car with yours, park where he tells you, and wait at his front door for him. He comes jogging up to you then opens the building leading you to the door near the entrance. Once you’re inside his apartment, you barely have time to turn around before he’s holding your face in his large hands and kissing you fiercely, backing you against the wall. At first, you were stunned by how fast he moved, but now you’ve snapped out of it and kiss him back, making quick work of his jacket after throwing your purse on the ground. His hands begin to roam your body, moving under your shirt as he feels your skin, taking time to feel every inch of you while you continue to kiss him. You break your lips away from his and begin kissing his jaw, neck, and a spot behind his ear that makes his knees tremble and he lets out a small gasp before growling and attacking your lips again.

Having your fill of just kissing you pull on his shirt and remove it when he lifts his arms, throwing it across the room before moving your hands to his belt and unbuckling it while walking him backward.

“Where are we going?” You ask between kisses.

“Room…right,” he tries to answer as he kicks off his shoes and pants, not getting a break from you moving him.

Breaking away from him, you move into his room and rip your shirt off over your head before stripping your pants, shoes, and socks off as well. Turning around to look at him, you stand there in red lace panties and a bra, smirking at his reaction.

“Were you looking for someone tonight?” He asks as he approaches you, a hungry look in his eyes.

“No, I just like to feel sexy and wear nice lingerie under my clothes.” You reply grabbing the waistband of his boxers while you pull him to you.

Hooking his hands under your butt and around your thighs, he picks you up and drops you to the bed. Crawling on top of you and straddling your hips, he pulls your bra down exposing your nipple before sucking it into his mouth, rolling the bud around with his tongue, while he pinches it with his teeth. Running your hands through his hair, you sigh in pleasure at the feeling before he pulls away to switch sides. While he’s busy with that, you move your hand down into his boxers, grab his cock, squeezing the large, thick, hard member, before reaching a little further and fondle his balls, squeezing them as well, earning a moan from Javier.

“Keep that up, this won’t take long,” he growls gruffly in your ear, causing you to smirk.

“Well, then you’ll just have to work on your stamina because I demand at least one orgasm tonight, you don’t get your rocks off until you take care of me,” you say looking in his eyes defiantly, earning a chuckle from him.

“I promise, you’ll get your orgasm tonight, I never leave a lady unsatisfied.”

“Good, now, remove those boxers and let me have a look at you big man.” You say, patting his chest so he knows you want him to move.

Javier hops off the bed and drops his boxers letting you see the neat curls surrounding his large erect cock, bobbing in front of him, weeping precum from your little movements. Undoing your bra and throwing both bra and panties at him, you move up the bed a little more and motion him towards you. As he climbs between your legs, he begins to finger you while you kiss. His fingers moving around your dripping entrance before he plunges two inside, pumping and curling them rapidly while you moan into his mouth.

Not one to be undone, you grab his dick and circle your thumb around the tip and frenulum, causing his breathing to increase. The two of you are teasing each other but neither mind. Javier’s trying to get you off in a teasing manner because of your demand, and you are just trying to torture him with pleasure that won’t make him cum. Using his thumb, he begins applying pressure to your clit, causing your body to cum on his fingers at the sudden feeling. While you’re high exploded, you squeezed Javiers cock so hard he gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure, shivering at the feeling while you came down.

Looking in your eyes, as you come to your senses, he maneuvers his tip at your entrance then thrusts inside of you, his hips slapping against yours when he goes as deep as he can, causing you to gasp at the sudden intrusion.

“Ready?” He says smirking at you.

“More than,” you reply, bucking your hips up, making him moan at the friction.

Pulling his hip back the whole way so only his tip remains, he then slams into you again, repeating the process and ramming into you so hard, the whole bed shakes as it hits the wall. You raise your hips every time he meets yours and you move them in a small circle as he pulls back, giving him a unique feeling every time he moves. Soon his thrusts lose their long pauses as he slams into you as hard and fast as he can, panting in your ear as he steadies himself on his forearms. You wrap your legs around him and grip his ass helping him push into you on each thrust.  
Moving one hand away from him, you sneak it between your bodies and begin rubbing your clit, causing Javier to look between the two of you to see you touching yourself. Moaning at the sight, he increases his pace, something you didn’t think possible until he does it. Both of you are covered in sweat as you feel your orgasm growing and Javier loses his rhythm, his thrusts becoming erratic. It’s not long before you cum, throwing your head back as you release around him, body shaking from the force of your orgasm. As you begin to come down, Javier cums inside you, giving messy thrusts as he rides his high out, spurting his release inside of you until he’s dry, even after you squeeze his balls to make sure nothing’s left.  
Rolling onto his back after he pulls out of you, Javi rests his arm over his eyes while he tries to catch his breath.

“Where’d you learn that thing with your hips?” He asks, reaching for a cigarette to light up.

“My cousins a stripper, it’s one of her dance moves, I just use it during sex,” you reply smiling.

“Nice,” he chuckles.

Once the two of you relax and calm down your speeding hearts, you move to stand up, pulling your panties on as you gather your clothes.

“Where are you going?” Javier asks you, watching you get dressed.

“Home, I have to work early.”

“Want me to escort you home?”

“No, I’m a big girl and can get home safely. Thanks for the fun,” you call out as you leave his apartment.

Walking to your car, you feel giddy, absolutely thrilled with what happened and how it felt. ‘Maybe sometime you’ll return to him, but for now, you’ll have that memory in the highlight reel for a lonely night,’ you think as you drive away from your best lay.


End file.
